Surface conditions in open water are monitored for various oceanographic and maritime reasons. The ability to monitor surface conditions from remote locations is particularly advantageous. Various methods of measuring surface conditions such as wave heights and the like are currently available. In terms of remote analysis, most methods involve measuring the wind speed remotely or counting transient anomalies, such as sea spike statistics to estimate the sea state. It is desired to have an economical system that remotely and accurately measures wave heights and open water surface profiles. It is also desired to have a wave height and surface profile detecting system that is operable and provides accurate reading in different environmental conditions.